


Midnight

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Warren shouldn't be surprised that Hancock took chems from an unlabeled bottle, but he is surprised by what said chems do. Though he really isn't complaining...-----For Kinktober 2019 prompt: Aphrodisiacs





	Midnight

It was nearly midnight and Warren was still awake, sitting at his workbench and tinkering with his missile launcher. The radio crackled from nearby and he hummed absent-mindedly along; after all, Diamond City Radio only played the same thirty songs on repeat. It was no wonder Travis was a bit on the nutty side. The music was puntuated only by the patter of rain outside and the distant roll of thunder; well that and the occasional curse when Warren loosened a screw he hadn't meant to. 

Just when he was musing over how peaceful Sanctuary was at night, though, the tranquility was shattered when the door of his workshop was slammed open with enough force to make the walls shake. Warren whipped around to see Hancock standing in the doorway, eyes wild and chest heaving, a puddle growing on the floor where his drenched frock coat dripped steadily. His hand still lingered on the door's surface, nails digging into the wood. Instantly concerned, Warren stood and scrambled over to the ghoul's side. 

"John, are you okay? What's wrong?" He reached out to touch his shoulder, and to his shock, Hancock flinched away with a snarl. Warren pulled away, frowning.

"Don't touch me." The ghoul's words were slurred, like he'd been drinking, but his movements were too steady for him to be drunk. Was he high, then? 

"Take it easy, will you? Just come inside. You're soaked, and the last thing you need is to get sick." Keeping his distance, the vault-dweller watched as Hancock stepped in, instantly shucking his coat and hat and tossing them haphazardly onto the crates stacked against the wall. 

He flopped into a chair with a grunt and hunched in on himself. Warren circled around, trying to figure out what was wrong. 

"John, if something happened, you gotta tell me."

Again the ghoul just hissed. "Nothing's wrong." He was a terrible liar; Warren could hear the pain in his voice. That, coupled with the white-knuckle grip he had on the armrests. Still, Warren felt wounded by his response, concerned expression turning to a scowl. 

"You know what, fine. If you decide to stop acting like a teenager and tell me what's going on, I'll be here." He went back to his workbench, grumbling curses under his breath as he picked up his screwdriver again. 

"Ah, fuck, 'Ren, I ain't trying to be an ass. This is...this is just a really _bad _trip."

Warren swiveled around in his seat with an expression that was half sympathetic, half exasperated. He knew Hancock had went to meet with Wolfgang so he could stock up on chems again. But this wasn't a high like jet or buffout or even psycho, and Hancock knew better than to go crazy mixing chems. No, whatever this was had well and truly fucked him up, and that was saying something, especially considering it seemed like the ghoul lived on chems and snack cakes alone. 

"What can I do to help?" Warren asked. "I'm not gonna sleep tonight, so I'll do whatever you need for me to help you get this outta your system."

Hancock made a noise like he'd been punched in the gut and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Warren froze; he knew exactly what that sound meant. They'd been together too long for him not to. 

"John?" he asked softly, and the ghoul whined, all but confirming his suspicions. "Are you...what did you take, exactly?"

Hancock swallowed several times, breath hitching as he pointed to his discarded frock coat. Warren went over to it and rummaged in the pockets until he found an unlabeled pill bottle with a crudely drawn heart. It, of course, was empty.

"Wolfgang said they'd be a good time," Hancock said shakily. "This isn't what I had in mind."

Warren placed the bottle on his workbench and turned to give the ghoul a wicked grin. 

"Why not?" he said, eyes glinting. "John, I can see your hard-on from here. I can show you a good time."

Hancock whined again, fidgeting and looking like he was trying to decide between strangling the man or jumping his bones. "Don't tease me, 'Ren."

"I'm not teasing, you big dummy. I mean it. C'mon. You know how much I love that sweet ass of yours."

Even he was surprised by how quickly Hancock launched himself at him, their teeth clicking almost painfully in the ghoul's desperate attempt to kiss him. Warren gripped his shoulders to try and steady him, but Hancock was relentless, pushing against him hard enough that Warren was forced back onto the workbench. Tools scattered to the floor, but that was the last thing on his mind right now. 

Hancock's body always ran hot, but he was burning up now. Whatever was in that pill bottle had really done a number on him; Warren could almost hear his heartbeat even over the growls the ghoul made as he sucked bruises into his neck and jaw. 

"Here," Warren rasped, reaching up to try and loosen Hancock's shirt. They parted long enough for the two of them to undress before Hancock pounced back on him again. 

Sloppy kisses were lavished all over, Hancock making the filthiest noises Warren had ever heard and fuck was it hot. The ghoul's cock was nearly purple and precum streamed from the tip as if it were weeping for relief. Warren wrapped a hand around it, the skin almost hot enough to burn, and Hancock exploded. He screamed his release into Warren's shoulder, hot white cum bursting out and splashing all up the vault-dweller's arm. 

Despite that, however, Hancock was still hard as a rock, and Warren knew one orgasm wouldn't be enough. Still, the ghoul's skin cooled a bit under his touch, and that at the very least was a good sign. 

"Fuck, Warren, fuck please." Hancock was babbling now, and Warren soothed him with a kiss before stroking him again. 

"What do you need?" he asked, licking up his jaw. "Just tell me."

"You...need... Fuck, 'Ren...cum...need...cum."

"You need to cum, or you need cum?" Warren asked, but Hancock seemed to have lost the ability to speak entirely. 

Taking pity on him, the man gathered the ghoul's withered thighs and lifted him up, swapping their positions so Hancock was against the workbench. Warren lined himself up against the ghoul's entrance, which was already drenched in precum, and slowly pushed his way into the burning heat. 

Their cries mingled together, and it only took a few thrusts before Hancock shattered again, sobbing his release and babbling words neither could understand. Warren glanced down to his crotch; Hancock was still hard, but not painfully so.

One more climax and it should be enough. 

Warren focused on where they were joined, watching his own cock sliding in and out of the ghoul with lewd, wet noises. He gradually picked up the pace, snarling as he kissed up and down the ghoul's throat. As much as he wanted to make sure Hancock was okay, his own desire to cum eventually overtook all reason, and he chased his peak with single-minded determination. 

Crying out Hancock's name, he came harder than he had in a long time, filling up the ghoul's burning ass in several deep strokes. Warren took the ghoul's cock in hand and jerked him off once, twice, three times before Hancock moaned pathetically, cock dribbling out whatever cum was left in him. 

Exhausted, Warren barely managed to flop into the chair, pulling Hancock into his lap. The ghoul relaxed against him, skin returning to its usual temperature, cock softening as he sighed. They sat in silence for the longest time before Warren chuckled. 

Hancock shot him a curious glance. "What're you laughing about?"

"Eh, just thinking. I can't decide whether to strangle Wolfgang for this or ask for another bottle of that stuff. What's it called, anyway?"

Hancock snorted, looking - now, of all times - embarrassed. "It, uh... He said it was called Heart-On."

Warren roared with laughter. "That's fuckin brilliant!"

The ghoul cuffed him on the shoulder. Outside the rain picked back up again, wind whistling through the wood slats of the workshop. And with a lapful of ghoul and the radio crackling nearby, Warren knew all was right with the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this isn't too short. I had to type it out on my phone after the power went out. Oops! 
> 
> As usual, thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned; I'll be back tomorrow!


End file.
